


Die verschlossene Tür

by Naruthien



Series: Sonne und Mond [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruthien/pseuds/Naruthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leise öffnet er die Tür und lugt vorsichtig in das dunkle Zimmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die verschlossene Tür

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The locked door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501233) by [Naruthien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruthien/pseuds/Naruthien)



> Ursprünglich zum Internationalen Tag der Muttersprache (21.02.2105) auf meinem [Tumblr-Blog](http://white-dress-purple-shirt.tumblr.com) gepostet. Normalerweise schreibe ich Fanfiction nur auf Englisch, aber die UNESCO ist Schuld daran, dass ich mich ausnahmsweise daran versucht habe auf Deutsch zu schreiben. Enjoy ;)

Leise öffnet er die Tür und lugt vorsichtig in das dunkle Zimmer. Das Licht der Laternen unten auf der Straße reicht kaum aus, um den Raum zu beleuchten, schließlich liegt das Zimmer im zweiten Obergeschoss. Doch seine Augen haben sich bereits an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, und die weiße Decke mit der schlafenden Gestalt darunter hebt sich deutlich vom Rest des Raumes ab. Sachte setzt er einen Fuß vor den anderen, wohl wissend, welche der Dielen knarrt und welche nicht. Die Gestalt auf dem Bett liegt ruhig und friedlich da, ihr Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich langsam und gleichmäßig.

Plötzlich dreht sich die schlafende Gestalt zur Seite – er bleibt stehen, erstarrt, und beobachtet, zögernd, doch die Gestalt scheint einfach weiterzuschlafen. Seine Anwesenheit bleibt unbemerkt – so, wie er es geplant hat. Behutsam setzt er seinen Weg fort, bis er an der Seite des Bettes angelangt ist. Vorsichtig, vorsichtig sinkt er auf die Knie, um das schlafende Gesicht vor ihm aus nächster Nähe zu betrachten. So nah, dass jeder Ausatem des Schlafenden sanft über sein eigenes Gesicht streicht. Die aschblonden Haare auf dem Kopfkissen vor ihm sind vom Schlaf zerwühlt – wieder ein Alptraum? Noch hat er nicht genug Daten darüber sammeln können, wie oft die Alpträume auftreten. Er wird wiederkommen müssen, so viel steht fest. Man sollte nie eine Theorie aufstellen, bevor man nicht alle Fakten zusammengetragen hat.

Fast wie von selbst hebt sich sein Arm, um die störrischen Haare wieder glattzustreichen, doch abrupt hält er inne – verboten. Ungewollt. Gefährlich. Sein Arm senkt sich – ebenso wie sein Kopf. Seine Augen blicken zu Boden, doch was er sieht ist ein glückliches Paar, eng umschlungen tanzend, die Köpfe einander zugeneigt. Lachende Gesichter und verliebte Blicke – doch sie gelten nicht ihm. Niemals ihm. Mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Schultern steht er langsam wieder auf und schleicht zur Tür. Er erlaubt sich einen letzten Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt, und verweilt unentschlossen im Türrahmen. Nein, Schluss jetzt, genug ist genug. Mit einem angewiderten Kopfschütteln wendet er sich ab und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Mit einem kaum hörbaren Klicken fällt sie ins Schloss.


End file.
